Wprowadzający dzień
Chris:Witajcie w piątym sezonie,a oto zasady 15 całkiem nowych uczestników weźmie tu udział w tym Collegu,ale ine zasady są takie same więc oglądajcie College totalnej porażki Intro Chris:A oto pierwsza uczestniczka Hannah Hannah:Siemka Chris dobrze,ze mnie wybrałeś Chris:Nie ma za co Hnnah,a oto drugi uczestnik Jordan Jordan:Miło cię zobaczyć ziom,ale tak czy siak ja wygram Chris:Och chyba niewiadomo,a oto Jim Jim:Siemka wam hej to jest tutaj hm dla mnie to bez różnicy Chris:Dobra,a to nasz Mody Mody:Hej Chris czy to sen czy nie bo niewiem Chris:To nie sen więc czas na następnego DAve Dave:Simeka (przewraca się na Modeigo Mody:Fuj Chris:Hej ludzie,a oto Sarah i Amy Sarah:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa osa nie Amy:Już ją zabije Chris:Crisse Crisse:Witaj Chris:Charlotte Charlotte:Hejka chłopacy i dziewczyny Chris:A teraz Mody:Zaczekaj po co jej tyle walizek Charlotte:By cię nimi zdielić mały nie wchodź mi w dorgę Chris:Dobra,a teraz Farmer Sam Farmer Sam:Nie jestem Farmerem Chris:Jasne,a teraz Liz Liz:Witajcie Sarah:Czemu ma takie oczy dziwne Liz:Cały czas w domu byłąm nie wychodziłam Chris:A teraz Ruby i Connor Ruby:Nie jesteś fajny Connor:Skąd wiesz Crisse:Hej nie zbliżaj się do niej Connor:Dlaczego mnie nie lubisz Crisse:Grrrrrrrr Chris:Lee Lee:Jestm mistrzem Chris:Shane Shane:Nie jesteś mistzrem tylko idiotą Amy:To mój duży brat W collegu Chris:Dobra jak wiecie będą trzy drużyny więc chodcie na dwór Dwór Chris:Macie 4 godziny by dotrzeć na samą mete i skontruować drużyny,a i uważajcie na małpy haha start Amy:Mam pytanie CHris jakie małpy ChrisDobra biegni Las Ruby:Hej Liz hcesz być ze mną w drużynie Liz:Nie wybacz Chris:A zapomniałem powiedzieć będziecie mielio zwierzenia w pokoju nauczycielskim Lee:Hej mały Shane:Nie nazywaj mnie małym i nie jsteś mistrzem Lee:Masz rację Amy:Chodzć Crisse Dave:No to jak Mody:Odejź ode mnie Dave:Ale zaczekaj (Dave iegnie za Modym,aż do mety) Meta Mody:Aaaaaaaaaa zostaw mnie hej Dave wygraliśmy,ale co tam jest napisane na drzwiach Dave:Przeczytaj Udało się wam więc wygrywacie masz nad listem klucz i go weż by otowrzyć drzwi Mody:Dobra to je otwieram Dave:A jesli tam jest potwór Mody tam nie ma potworów (Connor,Crisse i Amy przychodzą na metę) Connor:Chyba jesteśmy w jednej drużynie Crisse:Tak Amy:Super zdobyliśmy nietykalność dla naszej drużzyny (Chris przychodzi do nich) Chris:Super,że jesteście w komplecie więc czekamy na tamtych (na metę przybiegli Farmer Sam,Charlotte i Ruby) Ruby:Udało się Chris:Hej na mete przybiegła nasza Sarah Sarah:Wiesz jak tm jest okropnie (Na samym końcu przybiegła resza,ale pierwszy z ich był to Shane) Shane:Wygrałem tak Jordan:Że co grrr przegraliśmy Hannah:Och super Jim:Hej Jordan może będziemy przyjaciółmi Jordan:Jasne Chris:A teraz trzeba nazwać drużyny,a drużyna pierwsza to Niebezpiecznych śrubokrętów,druga zaś to Niepokonanych wiartarek,a ostatnia drużyna to Niezniszczalne młotki więc idcie na stołókę,a i pokoje to są odzielne chłopacy mają dwa pokoje i dziewczyny tak samo więc pokoje: A5-Connor,Mody,Dave,Farmer Sam i pokuj B1-Jordan,Jim,Lee,Shane ,a u dziewczyn pokoje: C1-Charlotte,Crisse,Amy,Sarah i pokuj C2-Ruby,Liz,Hannah no idzcie się zakwaterować ,a i wy drużyno Nizniszczalnych młotków idziecie na sle od plastyki gdzie będziecie mieć eliminację Stołówka Jim:No to kogo wywalimy Jordan:ja głosuje na na niewiem,a ty Hannah Hannah:Ja to mam gdzieś Jordan:To super Hannah:Jak mogliśmy przegrać jesteście głupkami Lee:Hej nieobrażaj nas Liz:No właśnie Hannah:Mam to gdzieś Eliminacja 1 Chris:Dobra ta osoba,która nie dostanie dyplomu wylatuje pójdzie do windy wstydu i już nie wróci nigdy więc dyplomy dla 1.Liz 2.Jima 3.Jordana a ostatni dyplom dla 4.Lee Lee:Tak Hannah:Nie tak szybko mam tutaj głowę Chrisa więc zostaje dalej,a to Lee wylatuje Chris:Moż emasz rację,ale w tej grze ta łowa nie jest już aktualna byłą tylko przez cały czwarty sezon więc Hannah:nie Chris:Tak do windy:Tam Hannah:Nie daruje wam,a ty Lee zostaniesz tak czy siak następny wyeliminowany aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Chris:No już jedno z nich wyleciało została 14 jaka drużyna wyra nastęne zadanie,a która spęka oglądajcie College totalnej porażki Filmik bonusowy Hannah:Chris mi za to zapłaci nie do wiary jako pierwsza,a to wszystko wina Jima grrrrrrr on tego pożałuje (Hannah ląduje na ziemi gdzie zostaje atakowana przez rój ós Hannah:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa nie nie moja twarz aaaaaa